1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for acquiring access to a token controlled system resource.
2. Description Of Related Art
In modern computing system, there are a limited number of system resources available for use. Such system resources may be controlled by a token scheme in which a user cannot make use of a particular system resource without a token. Conventional token acquisition schemes are often inflexible and inefficient.